On The Run
by UchihaMatriarch95
Summary: SasuSaku Fic. Being a daddies little girl, Sakura was limited to a life full of studying. Being in the wrong place, at the wrong time and a vodka bottle changed it all.


Sakura Haruno, is a timid, wary good girl that never did anything wrong. She was the daughter of a rich business man Kizashi Haruno, she was his little girl that had straight A's, always studied and never got in trouble. On march 28th was Sakuras 18th birthday and on that day Sakura realised that things needed to change. She doesn't want to stay in the house and study all the time, she wants to be free, she wants to be like her best friend Ino; fun and outgoing. She needed to speak to her father.

Flashback:

Sakura was walking out of school grounds saying her fair-wells to Ino. "Bye Ino-pig, see you tomorrow" Sakura said, flashing her best friend the biggest smile"Happy Birthday again forehead, have a great 18th sat at home with a cuppa" with that Ino winked and walked off.

Sakuras POV:

 _I knew she would say something like that, a stupid joke like that shouldn't affect me but it does because its true. I know exactly what to do._

 **And what exactly are we going to do?**

 _We will ask father for a birthday party!_

 **Keep dreaming, the only party you're getting is with your teddy bears.**

 _Why does everyone say that?_

Normal POV:

She walked around the corner and is walking towards her fathers Audi R8, she's starting to feel anxious, biting on her bottom lip she gets into the car. Her father turns around "Hey sweetie, hows your day been? Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" with that he started driving down the street. For a second Sakura thought he was having a laugh, was she enjoying her birthday? Her 18th that shes going to spend at home studying? "Uhh?" she trailed off into deep thought, what can she say to her father? should she just say her life sucks or what? "Its going great dad, thanks", Shes looking out the window, shes feeling nervous again, they are nearly home, the place she doesn't want to go. "Dad?" she finally spoke "Yes, darling?" she was hoping he wouldn't answer "I have a question? I wanted to know if I could throw a little get together for my birthday tonight?". He looked at her with a straight face, looked back at the road and then back at Sakura again "No!". She knew that was going to be the answer, but shes not having it, shes finally an adult now and its time to start acting like one. "Your finals are coming up Sakura, you know you have to study, how else will you get into Oxford?". Study Study Study, that's all he thinks about. She sucked in her breathe and thought for a long second, she then did something even herself would be surprised at. She jumped out the fucking car.

She rolled out the car onto the road, she heard her father screaming but she didn't care, she had enough, shes not going back. She got up from the floor, dusted her knees and started running.

 **That was badass**

 _Yeah, well, Dad is going to kill me and my knees are sore._

 **Less talking more running, you don't want to get caught**.

She ran and ran for ages. Shes was tired and her hunger wasn't helping. She started feeling dizzy, she can see a train station. That's where I can crash for the night. Shes walking around, theres not as many people as she thought. She walked over to the bench, it was occupied, a man with beautiful features, she couldn't make out the colour of his eyes, they were closed, I think hes sleeping, he shouldnt mind me crashing next to him. She was hesitant at first, but she remembered that she doesn't want to be the timid girl that she was. Sakura sat next to him and hugged her knees, This should be over soon. To her surprise he moved and looked at her, however, he didn't spare her a second glance, grunted and moved that to his old position. "Well he's rude" she thought "And you're annoying" _Hehehe, I must have said that out loud._ **Who is he calling annoying, Chaaaa.** l _ets start this over, maybe he can help us yanoe._ "The names Sakura, what's yours?" she takes out her hand, ready for a introduction. "None of your business" **Great. you made us look like a creep!** _I'm sorry that he's a jackass._ Sakura made a move to get off the bench and heard a smash. She looked back at the guy, he looked pissed, pissed at her to be precious. "Look what you have done now, you're so damn annoying" Yep that's her, she just smashed his vodka bottle. "Look, I don't want any trouble, I can always by you a new one. But not right now, I don't have anything on me". _This is intimidating._ "I want it now, so you better think of something" **Talking about annoying, the hypocrite.** _Stop thinking about him, what are we going to do?_ "Come on, Ill show you exactly where I want it from" _Im not having a good feeling about this_. **Me either, this guy could be a rapist for all we know.** "I don't think that's a good Idea" the arrogant bastard just smirked and started walking, "wait!", he didn't stop, he kept on walking, Sakura had no choice but to tag along.

He finally stopped, it was at a friggin gas station, that was shut. "Erm, its closed? How am I supposed to get it?" He laughed "Do what your instincts tell you to do". He stood there, looking at her, she was chewing on her lips unsure of what to do. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this, he had more important matters to attend to then to be fooling around with a stupid girl so he started to walk away. On the other hand, Sakura was stuck with her inner battle. **I think you should pick up that brick and throw it at the window**. _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU WANT ME TO GET ARRESTED?_ **Well you did want to be free, here is your chance.** She held her breathe, she wanted to do this so freaking bad but at the same time she didn't, she was scared. She turned to look at him wanting more answers, but he was walking away. She did the only thing that would grab his attention. She picked up the brick and threw it at the window, smashing it.

Hope you enjoyed this guys, its my first story. Criticism is welcome, you can help me get better;) dont be too harsh though. Love D.


End file.
